The Helmet of Genghis Khan
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Production Number | } |- ! Airdate | } |- ! Team | } |- ! Contestants | } |- ! Artifact Location | } |- ! Pendants of Life | } |- ! Temple Layout | } |- ! Previous Episode | } |- ! Next Episode | } |} The Moat One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. 'Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge Long ago, there lived a young boy who drove a giant tent wagon called a Yurt for the Mongolian Army. His name was Jamuka. Together, Jamuka and the other members of his Mongolian tribe had followed Genghis Khan, the ruler of all Mongols. They swept down across the plains and into China, conquering almost all of Asia and part of Europe. "Yurt driver,"someone shouted. But Jamuka did not hear the command. "Yurt driver,"the voice said again. "What is your name?" Jamuka turned and saw the great Genghis Khan. "J-J-Jamuka, Sire. And I beg your forgiveness." The great Khan laughed and tossed his leather helmet to Jamuka. "This... is yours," the Khan said. "Be more attentive, and one day you will grow into it." Without a word, he turned and rode off. Some say Jamuka went on to become a great General, and his helmet came to rest in the Temple. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games "Great Wall of China" (Climbing Wall) In the first game, Taylor and Phillip each had to climb up the climbing wall and grab bricks; after climbing down, they dropped their bricks into their respective basket. Taylor won this Temple Game, 5-4. "Mongolian Army" (Bungee Soap Ramp) In the second game, Becca and Tammy each had to climb the bungee soap ramp, grab a soldier, and bring it to their basket. Neither girl scored in this round, although Becca managed to only pull the head off one of the dolls. "Assemble a Yurt" (Pulley Pillar) In the final game, each team had to work together to assemble a yurt using pieces of silk. The Red Jaguars got all six of their pieces up with :25 remaining; the Barracudas only managed to get four pieces of silk attached. 'The Temple Games Results' The Temple Run One of those runs where the team gets a lucky break and an almost direct path to the artifact, Becca laid down an excellent path. She was eventually taken out in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey with approximately 1:50 remaining. Fortunately, Taylor was pretty fast, retrieving the Helmet and escaping the Temple successfully. 'The Temple Run Results' Notes *This is the first Red Jaguar win of the Show's history. *Becca is older than Taylor, but he is taller than Becca.